


Gayst

by VoltsTwoBit



Category: nonfandom
Genre: M/M, Oops, So yeah, and then the ghost flirted with the hunter they hired, ghost boyo, ghost x hunter, i just saw someone saying that what if a gay ghost haunted a homophobic family, it’s gay, super stereotypical gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltsTwoBit/pseuds/VoltsTwoBit
Summary: A homosexual spirit is accidentally invited into a home. The family does not like him and hires an exorcist. The ghost has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night.. Actually, it wasn’t. It was sunny and warm, and two children were in their attic messing with a ouija board. Their parents usually didn’t let them run wild and unsupervised, but they were home alone now. Their names were Joseph and Lily and though they would never tell their strongly religious parents they had an obsession with the undead. Lily laughed quietly. “You don’t think this’ll actually work, do ya?” She teased her little brother. Joseph scowled, crossing his arms. “N-no! No way..” He was obviously lying but Lily said nothing. They had alreay finished playing with the spirit board, thinking they hadn’t even made contact with a spirit.

 

Boy, were they wrong. 

 

That night before they went to bed their parents made them say a prayer. They always did. The siblings always just pretended to pray. 

 

 

It was just after midnight. The house was quiet. Lily was up on her phone. She was scrolling through some old photos, laughing at a few and deleting quite a few along the way. She didn’t have many memories. Just then her phone shut off. A quiet noise, sounding like a song, emitted from the speaker. She dropped her phone in surprise, it landing on her face. She yelped, glancing around before picking up her phone again- It was ice cold. She sighed. “How weird.” She held the end of her phone up to hear the sound better, and made a face. Was that fucking All Star?

 

She drops her phone again, this time under her pillow. The music wouldn’t turn off so she just left it. Then she heard a voice, right in her ear, whispering: “Tree bark.”

”Goddamnit, Joseph!” She whisper-yelled. It wasn’t Joseph that answered and it wasn’t his face when she turned around. 

“Um, honey, my name is Austin. Not Joseph.” A ghostly apparition hovered inches above the ground, his arms crossed. Lily screamed. “Who are you?!” He just laughed. “Hon, I just told you. My name is Austin.”

 

Lily was very, very confused. 


	2. Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibling’s parents find out about this.. Spirit.

It had been three days, and Joseph and Lily were still not used to their new.. Friend. He always made sexual jokes and all he talked about was his ex boyfriend.

”He was so wonderful. And hot.”

”He gave the best sex.”

”He loved me so much~!”

 

That’s all it was, everyday, all the time. 

 

Then their parents found out. 

They were lectured then punished severely. 

Their parents hired an exorcist. The siblings wouldn’t admit it, but they’d miss having Austin around- At least he was someone to talk to. 

The next day, the exorcist arrived. He was an expert. He wore a cross around his neck, and kept glancing around as if Austin may jump out on him.

”Hello. My name is Nick. You called me yesterday, saying you had a haunting?”

 

Their parents talked with Nick before he got up, saying something to them and shuffling into the kitchen. He noticed Lily and Joseph. “Oh- Hello. So, you’re the two who invited this spirit in?” Nick’s voice wasn’t scolding, actually sounding playful. Lily nodded, grinning sheepishly.

”His name is Austin.” At that, Nick tilted his head. “Austin? What does he look like?” He seemed interested now. Lily explained his appearance as best as she could. “Well, I think he has reddish hair. His eyes are blue, but it’s hard to tell ‘cause he’s sorta invisible. And he likes Shrek.” Nick laughed at that last part. “Well, I should get to doing my job.. If you don’t mind, I’ll be upstairs in your room, Lily.”

She nodded, looking a little sad. She was going to miss Austin- After all, she was just warming up to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the hell do I already have kudos you guys are great I love y’all


End file.
